


Two Better than One

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Crack, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Call it fate, call it karma. Call it what you will, but sometimes the universe has a message for you. Sometimes that message bears repeating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Better than One

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for pretty much all of Series 6, Amy's Choice, and Space/Time. Also vague spoilers for Donna Noble's time on the TARDIS.
> 
> Occasional profanity and innuendo.

“Look, Ponds, I may have something strange to ask you?”

“More or less strange than the time you invited us to watch your own death?” Amy asked, more flip than angry.

“Okay, still not over that one. I'll keep that in mind for the next time.”

“Next time?” Rory asked, and the words hung hollow. The Doctor ignored him and kept talking.

“Maybe not that weird. But kind of weird. Should be less weird by now, since it's happened so many times. Did I ever tell you about Donna Noble?” He asked abruptly.

“Maybe a bit?” Amy hazarded.

“Another ginger I used to travel with,” he explained. “While I was on my last face.”

“Sorry, what was the point of that name-drop?” Rory asked.

“Well, I kept meeting her, and her family. First I met her. Then I met her granddad. Then her again, and she helped me save all of creation. Then her granddad again, and he helped me save the universe. Anyway, my point is that time and space is an awfully big place, and frankly, I'm not always that great at flying this thing. Sorry, Sexy.” He patted the console by way of apology. “You see someone often enough and you start thinking maybe you were meant to be together.”

“Okay...” Amy looked at the Doctor slantwise as he took her by the shoulders.

“My point is you. Two of you! Everywhere I turn, it seems like I run into another Amy Pond. That space-time slippage in the TARDIS. The flesh duplicate. Apalapucia. Even the psychic pollen in the TARDIS: we had one Amy in Leadworth (--Upper Leadworth!--) and one in the TARDIS. What I mean to say, Amelia, is that I may have cloned you.” She slapped him. “It isn't final yet! I still need to sync up your neural pattern. Without that, she's basically brain-dead. Well, that's sort of the wrong word, because that sort of implies that she was once alive to begin with. Brain-not-alive. Brain-never-alive.”

“So what, you scan my brain and she wakes up? And what, there are two of me running around?”

“If you like,” the Doctor said.

“I feel strangely torn between making a token protest, making an actual protest, and just sort of making an innuendo,” Rory observed. “So I think I'll just sit this one out, thanks.”

“Smart lad,” the Doctor said with a wink.

“What the hell,” Amy said breathlessly. “I was hot as fuck, wasn't I? And I really wanted to do me. So let's get this show on the road.”

“Brilliant!” the Doctor beamed, and led them further into the TARDIS. They finally stopped in a medical bay. Another Amy lay beneath a sheet, hooked up to a variety of instruments. “Now, this will transfer a copy of your personality and memories to her. Might not be a perfect duplicate—even Time Lord technology has its limits. But it should get us two Amy Ponds, or very nearly. And then,” the Doctor rubbed his hands with glee and spun in a circle, locating the device he needed. “We can let the shenanigans begin.” In a fit of switch-flipping and button-pressing, lights and sounds, the Amelia Pond lying on the bed twitched and jerked, and her eyes flew open.

“Doctor, why am I naked? And why are there two of me?” 

"Mostly because I didn't want to go to the trouble of dressing you if we weren't going to wake you up.” He grinned. “But only mostly. And there are two of you because the universe evidently needs more Amelia Pond.” 

“I can't argue with that,” the undressed Amy said with a grin, hopping up and ogling herself.

“Nope,” the still-dressed Amy replied. “We are going to enjoy this.”

**Author's Note:**

> When the Doctor says "its happened so many times" I believe he's referring to meeting a copy of himself or a companion (android, clone, alternate reality, ganger, etc.). Because let's face it: there are a lot of copies of people in the Whoniverse. Somebody write us an orgy.


End file.
